Future Interference
by Amanga
Summary: Warning: Spoilers! What would happenif Princess Serenity's spirit moved over and let Sailor Cosmos be Tsukino Usagi's secondary spirit? You're about to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Oh! I wish I owned Sailor Moon, but alas, I do not.

**Future Interference**

_Palace of the Universe_

A lady sauntered through the beautiful palace that was her home. It had all been a beautiful dream. A dream where she learned that nothing was absolute, that darkness was not always evil and good cannot live without evil. She watched many lights dance around the room she stopped in; her favorite room. She watched the lights of the Sailor Senshi dance and twirl about. She saw her beloved's light shine with each of his forms.

Finally she opened a hidden passage. This was the most extraordinary room of all. It was a dark room with only a few lights within. The lights of Princess Serenity, Usagi, Sailor Moon, and Neo Queen Serenity. Her past selves. These lights had to be separated from all others because of their brightness. They held a brightness that would blind everyone, and so they were destined to be alone. Not even the cursed, bitter Outer Senshi or the outsiders would ever be as alone as she. For she, Sailor Cosmos was destined to be alone forever. That was why the Silver Millennia fell, that was why Chaos was released, and why she was the only one allowed in this palace.

She had seen the innocence and purity of the old Moon Princess. She saw the determination and hope of Usagi and Sailor Moon. She was well aware of the leadership and fairness shown by Neo Queen Serenity. She herself had wisdom. But she was the strongest of all and so had no right to stay with her loved ones.

Each day she watched the beginning and end of the Silver Millennia; how she was born and met Endymion and how the jealous Beryl destroyed everything. She watched her birth as Usagi, how she was reunited with the others, and how she became Sailor Moon. She watched her past self fight evil and protect the Earth. She saw everyone's demise and reawakening as she took the throne as Neo Queen Serenity. She saw how Chibi-usa was born and her growing up. Finally, she saw her death and changing into who she was that very day.

Sailor Cosmos turned away smiling sadly. No longer was she an innocent princess, girl, leader or queen. No, she had lost everything because she gained her true form and power. Now, she was alone in the Palace of the Universe. While everyone she knew was at peace, she lived on forever.

Sailor Cosmos entered another part of her home. She went over to a stone with an inscription on it. It said in the language of old:

_'__Thee__ shall be of thy line of Serenity,_

_Thy savior shall be __that of thy Moon,_

_That of thy Sun._

_A Princess,_

_A daughter,_

_A friend,_

_A lover,_

_Thou shall be a queen,_

_A warrior,_

_A Messiah,_

_A Leader,_

_A mother,_

_A wife,_

_Thou __shallest__ defy death and life,_

_Time and space._

_Thou __shallt__ be strong and wise._

_But __thee__ shall not be absolute._

_Thee__ shall be Cosmos.'_

She smiled wry. '_Thee__ shall be Cosmos, indeed.' _She thought grimly. '_I have certainly done as this has said. Perhaps now it will permit me to see my beloved, my friends and my daughter.'_

She readied herself and spoke aloud. "Thee of thy past! I command you to let me pass. Thy prophecy has been fulfilled. Will you not let me rest? I have served you, and lived out of time long enough. Will you deny me my final happiness? My last joy?"

A voice, neither man nor woman, neither old nor young, replied. "Sailor Cosmos what you ask is forbidden. You may never see them again. If you do so, your light and power shall blind them and drive them to the brink of a fate worse than death! Do not put your dear ones in such danger."

She fumed. How dare they deny her even the smallest pleasure, even the simplest joy? "I am the one with the fate worse than death. I am the one who must suffer! Why do you do this to me so! I must see them if only for a little while. Then, you my take me back to this wretched prison of mine."

"Very well, Cosmos. But you must ask one of your past selves to allow you to stay with them for that is the only way you may leave here."She nodded and headed back to the Light room. '_I know exactly which one I will ask.'_

She was in her own Light room, watching as her past danced around her. Since she knew how the Silver Millennia ended and how close the Crystal Millennia was, she went for the one straight in the middle. Closing her eyes, she asked if there was room for another in Usagi.

'_Yes. I am not that ready to awaken, future. You may take my place.' _Came the soft whisper of the Princess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Oh! I wish I owned Sailor Moon, but alas, I do not.

**Future Interference **

**Chapter Two**

_After __Usagi__ becomes Sailor Moon, but before she finds Ami._

They were floating in a pink colored nothingness. Sort of the introspective place. One of them, the younger, was isolated in her own little clear box. She kept reaching out to her beloved one while their host and her beloved one were sleeping. She was not purposely isolating herself like the other, older, one was. However isolated the two were, they could hear, see and feel what was going on, even if the younger could do nothing, but send messages to her beloved one, and the elder chose to do nothing.

Sailor Cosmos watched her younger self, her first self, float within her bubble. She seemed to be thinking of something.

"What troubles you, Princess?" Asked Cosmos, even though she was almost certain of the answer. The other looked up at her.

"Future, I do not understand. Why have we become a senshi? Why I am I still trapped within this bubble? Why must I-_we_change the way we use our powers? Why-" She stopped speaking when she saw Cosmos' smile.

"Quite the inquisitive one, aren't we?" She chuckled. "The others cannot win without our help, but it is not yet time to reveal yourself to them. Have patience, first. Keep doing as you have been. Sending dreams to _him_and releasing the power to her. All will be well." The younger girl looked skeptical, but accepted for the moment.

"Gomen, demo I do have one more question." The princess said.

The other raised an eyebrow. "And what might that be, Princess?" The other girl hesitated for a moment, then replied.

"I do not know if you can answer this, but… Who are you? A part of us, of course, but I do not know you." Cosmos frowned a little, then sighed. She had been expecting something like this. Even Princess Serenity could not contain her curiosity.

"I am a future form and that is all you need to know." Came the mysterious answer.

A while later, after a long period of silence, a blue symbol appeared in the pinkness. A heart with a tail and a line through the tail. It also had two more, short lines sticking out from above. The younger's eyes lit up in recognition.

"Mercury-chan!" She cried. The elder only smiled. So, they found Mercury. That meant Mars wasn't far behind. She frowned. That also meant the battle with Jadeite would be coming soon.

'I'd forgotten how close these events were.' She thought, careful to keep the thought away from the other two within the body. "Princess, prepare for a _Kick_." She informed the other girl, who nodded and closed her eyes concentrating. She glowed a faint silver-pink, but that was all. However, they both knew that outside a youma was in pain. The younger girl closed her eyes again, and flashed pink.

"Dusted." They said together and grinned. Ah, the fun of supplying power to kick youma butt.

**A/N:**Yeah, ok. So Cosmos isn't really the type to grin or say 'dusted', but they have to be_ some _parts of her that are Usagi-like. I think. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I would like to thank my one and only reviewer for this story, Aleric! Arigato Aleric-san!

For those of you who don't speak or know any Japanese (cough Anna cough Em cough) I'll translate:

Gomen: sorry

Demo: but

Arigato: thank you

Youma: monsters from Sailor Moon


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Oh! I wish I owned Sailor Moon, but alas, I do not. 

**Future Interference **

**Chapter Three **

_Part One _

_When Usagi first meets Rei. _

Princess Serenity and Sailor Cosmos were having their usual chat about absolutely nothing, when a shock ran through them both. It was as if there was an earthquake except there wasn't any earth where they were.

"Future, I believe I have felt power like this before. Perhaps we should take a look through her eyes, to see what happened," suggested the princess. Cosmos agreed. They both closed their eyes and soon they were seeing the outside world. Directly in front of their view was a black-haired girl dressed in priestess clothing. She appeared to be apologizing to them or rather their present form. Cosmos was a little forgetful as to who the girl was, but when she caught the words 'Phobos' and 'Deimos', she realized that it was the next ally, one of her friends.

"Future, her power is spiritual, but it appears like flames. Who is she?" asked the younger girl once they opened their eyes.

The elder sighed. "She is important." Came the reply. Then Cosmos turned from the princess to meditate. Or so the other thought. What Cosmos was really doing was blocking the younger girl's ability to feel their new form's heart activity. Sure enough, it began to throb and beat a little faster than usual.

_That can only mean one thing, _she thought. He_ is near. Oh, Mamo-chan. _

Soon, both girls felt their new form change her appearance and Cosmos prepared herself for what was going to happen next by gathering her energy and power. After a short while she said to the other, "Gather your power. She is going to henshin." Serenity nodded and began to do so.

Both the change and battle took place. When they were over, Serenity and Cosmos exchanged knowing looks. Someone important indeed.

_Part Two _

_During _Masquerade

"So, Mercury and Mars are back. Is there anything I should know?" The younger was floating about in the pinkness, her tone annoyed.

Cosmos thought for a moment. Was there anything she could tell the princess? Like the fact that Venus and Artemis were awake or that the girls were searching for her and the Crystal? No, those were too risky. Instead she decided to tell her something else.

"Yes. Luna is awoke the three and is now training them and informing them of the mission. Please do not ask what the mission is." Satisfied with her answer, the white-blond haired woman watched the younger's reaction. It was as she expected. First plain annoyance, then serenity.

_Typical of my past self. After all, I was not only named for my mother, but also for what people saw on my face. _Thought Cosmos as she remembered her first life.

Soon, they felt the change of the Luna Pen, and the battle change, which they supplied power for. After the change, Cosmos let her block that kept Princess Serenity from hearing Usagi's thoughts slip just enough so she could catch a phrase that echoed through the pinkness.

_I don't have my tiara on!! Oh no! In the battle that other day it burned up with that guy…! _

The two closed their eyes and focused their power, mostly Serenity's, on creating a new tiara for Sailor Moon. Then, Cosmos reset her block. However, she had forgotten to strengthen it. Warmth spread though them and the wall surrounding the princess faded just a little. The "voice" of the princess and the "voice" of Usagi echoed throughout the pinkness.

_Soft and warm… I've felt this so many times before… These sweet lips…_

Realizing what was happening, and that it was happening too soon, Sailor Cosmos strengthened her block. When Serenity found out she couldn't feel what was going on outside in the world. She turned to the older woman.

"Future, what did you do that for?" She asked, angry that she was being kept from someone who, probably was, her beloved.

"It isn't time yet. You yourself told me it wasn't time for you to wake." The reply was cool, if not a little impatient.

Serenity turned away, but not before Cosmos saw a tear slide down her face.

"Oh, Endymion…" Serenity whispered.

A/N: It seems most of my chapters are really short, and I apologize for that. Thank you, new reviewer, Princesa de la Luna!

For those of you who don't speak or know any Japanese (cough Anna cough Em cough) I'll translate:

henshin: change/transform


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Oh! I wish I owned Sailor Moon, but alas, I do not.

**Future Interference**

_During Act 5 _

The bubble that surrounded Princess Serenity expanded. She was free to send a message to her love. Cosmos watched her, listening to their host think. She was lost in the dream fog nearly forgetting her own name. Suddenly, Cosmos went from passive to active.

"That's enough, Princess!" she hissed, "The day's begun. Do you want to damage her body and mind?" She didn't mean to be harsh, but this was serious. Serenity, reluctantly, let go of her dream message as their host woke up. Because of her irritation, or rather agitation, Sailor Cosmos didn't notice her block on Usagi's thoughts slipped up.

_'…edo Kamen… heart races… ame… warm… arms…miliar…long ago…'_ echoed through the nothingness. Serenity and Cosmos became startled for different reasons. Cosmos because she let it slip and Serenity because of the thoughts.

"Future, what is this? Who is this '…edo Kamen'? Her heart races? Why? I do not understand. Please explain." She asked her elder, who sighed.

"I am not to tell you, Princess. If I do, there will be consequences." There was a note of irritation in her voice. The younger woman frowned, but said nothing.

A while later, the two felt a tinge within and around them. A light shone through their opening when they looked to the outside world for only a minute. Each felt a change in their host's body.

"She used the new device." Serenity voiced their thoughts. Cosmos nodded.

"Be ready to supply power and energy." Both got into the meditative stance preparing. After the transformation, this time was a little different. Serenity had opened her eyes and shouted the words as Sailor Moon said them.

"_I cannot allow you to take the form of a sacred bride and make use of whispers of love! I am the sailor-suited pretty soldier of love and justice, Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"_ As this was finished, Princess Serenity returned to her normal state. The signs of Mars and Mercury flashed. A new sign began to glow green within the pink nothingness. The number four. The sign of the fourth soldier. Sailor Jupiter. Kino Makoto.

When both came out of the trance, Cosmos asked her young self, "Are you ready to awaken yet?"

_Not quite, but yes soon, very soon…_

**A/N:** Hope you liked my not-so-evil cliffy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Oh! I wish I owned Sailor Moon, but alas, I do not.

**Future Interference**

_During Act Six_

Sitting and waiting were the two women. Serenity looked figety, glancing around nervous of what was to come. Sailor Cosmos was a little more relaxed, but she too was anxious. Anxious enough to lose her block on their host's thoughts for a moment.

_I'll become the leader of the four soldiers? _These words echoed through the pinkness and the women's minds. Quickly, both looked up, startled. Cosmos immediately blocked everything from the younger woman, but she was already looking questionly at her elder. Wonder and fear shone in her eyes.

"Leader? Of only four soldiers?" She asked, shakily. Cosmos sighed, frusterated at this part of her past.

"No. We will be leader, but they have not yet met the last soldier." She managed to grit out.

Later, when their host slept, the Princess excused herself and slipped off to the dreams of her beloved. Cosmos spied into the woman's message.

Serenity stood on a balcony while covering everything in mist. She turned her head ever so slightly to a figure down below.

"The Phantom Silver Crystal..." she whispered to him, just as she was instructed to. Their host and her beloved woke, so she left and came back to her place.

Cosmos cleared her throat. "Princess, you should know that the girls do not know we are here. They do not believe us to be you, they search for you and your mother's crystal." This was all she told the other person, so she might have the truth at last. She was becoming restless and needed to know how the others fared.

Suddenly, a black cloud began to form as mist that was nothing like the mist Serenity created. Cosmos shieled Serenity from the cloud, but kept them both hidden. They couldn't afford to be found at their host's foolishness. The two could the girls energy reserve diminishing, but they could not send her their power, not with the cloud growing. The cloud stopped moving and began to shrink as the women fewlt themselves tingle with warmth. The cloud disappeared and the girl's strength returned. Cosmos froze after she relaxed her shield.

"Prepare for transformation." She told the other, who nodded. They concentrated on the prism power as they felt Usagi's body change. They felt uncertainy in her emotions, bits of envy and uselessness. The both understood. It was time to heal.

"Concentrate. She is holding the Moon Wand. We can pour power into her and have it flow to that." She closed her eyes and glowed. Serenity followed her example. Their glows merged and brightened.

They opened their eyes when the deed was done. Warmth flooded their senses. Warmth they knew. It was _him_.


End file.
